legoherofactoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Natalie Breez
Natalie Breez is a Hero working for the Alpha Team. Biography Creation Breez was created in the Assembly Tower and programmed with the ability to communicate with about 180 species. She was assigned to the Alpha Team along with fellow rookies William Furno and Mark Surge. Rise of the Rookies Breez and Surge were present in Mission Control during the mission on Merak 9, but were ordered out by Nathaniel Zib for being too loud. Furno drained his Hero Core training and they got him into the Quaza Chamber to recharge. They then went on a training mission with Stormer, but were later called to the Lemus 2 Explosives Plant after an attack from XPlode and Rotor. XPlode's Meteor Blaster disconnected a vital power unit on Stormer and Breez reconnected it while Furno captured Rotor and Surge stopped XPlode from stealing the explosives. Breez and Surge secured the plant with Jimi Stringer and Dunkan Bulk and later went with them to Tantalus 5. Breez took their Hero Craft to deliver the injured evacuees to the nearest medi-bot station and later returned shortly after Furno arrived in a Hero Pod. Furno tricked Corroder into thinking there was a full hero team on her ship and Corroder fled. Breez took the levitation unit and used it to keep the girders holding Bulk steady while Furno eased him out. They then got him back to Hero Factory and he was recharged. Breez was later asked to do a commercial for a drink called Robo-jolt before a training mission in the Mekronite Planetoid Belt. They were called to Mekron City and the rookies secured the building while Stormer went in. He told them to get in and it was a Code 13. Chief Drax sent his FEDs after them and the rookies took the drones down while Stormer cuffed Drax. Meltdown then attacked Furno and Stormer took the hit, causing him to become infected with Nanobots. After Stormer escaped, Breez, Stringer and Surge searched Makuhero City for him, but could not find him. They were sent to Lunar Tratix to get a key ingredient to cure Stormer and encountered a Tratix Reptoid. Breez found the mineral while Surge, Stringer and Bulk fought the beast. It captured Surge, but Breez used her programming to get her to help dig up the mineral. They brought it back to Hero Factory and Stormer was cured. Later on, while learning how to use the Anti-Gravity Thruster Rings built into their boots, they were blown into Mission Control and were sent to New Stellac City after the Alpha Team after Thunder's attack fuzzed out communications with new Particle Seperators. They found themselves attacked by Von Nebula's Gang and saved by the Alpha Team. Von Nebula then stripped their weapons and Stormer and Furno went into the black hole. The other four defeated his thugs after they ran out of ammo and used their Particle Seperators to dodge XPlode's Explosive Spikes before Stormer and Furno destroyed the black hole and returned the four Villains to the Hero Factory. Ordeal of Fire Due to her work in New Stellac, Breez was promoted to full hero status. She was called in to stop the Fire Villains from attacking Tanker Station 22, but was seriously outmatched. They trapped her, but Surge lured them away and allowed them to retreat, but the others were forced to leave him behind. Back at Hero Factory, they convinced Akiyama Makuro to give them the Upgrade to 2.0 and after some rough training, they returned to the refueling station. She and Furno chased Nitroblast and Drilldozer when a fuel supply ship controlled by Jetbug caused them to hit the wall and got their weapons stuck together. Drilldozer then attacked and they managed to defeat him when he was distracted by Evo and Nex's Hero Pod. Nex got them unstuck and Breez defeated Drilldozer. All five heroes them took on Fire Lord, but she was defeated by his Lava Blaster. Surge then drove the fuel supply ship into Fire Lord and Stormer defeated him. They then returned to Hero Factory and Stormer revealed there was hope to cure Fire Lord of his fuel addiction. Breez gave Surge his Ice Spear Blaster at his ceremony and also saw Professor Aldous Witch off after he tried to illegally implant a Quaza core on himself. Breakout After the mass Breakout at Hero Factory, Breez was upgraded with new armor and Hero Cuffs to capture the villain Thornraxx. She headed to the hive planet and initially failed to capture Thornraxx. Later, Breez was assembled with Alpha 1 by Nathaniel Zib for a Delta-Red priority mission: to stop the villainous Core Hunter from assembling the Doom Box. After watching previous mission logs relating to Core Hunter, the team split up. Bulk and Breez went to an unnamed criminal planet and met Geb. Posing as smugglers, they asked him to store something, and Geb led them in the vault where Core Hunter's duplicate had stored the Doom Box fragment. Core Hunter arrived and used anti-gravity disks to send Geb flying and retrieve the fragment. Bulk fired his Missile Launcher but Core Hunter was saved by Arctur. As Bulk and Breez chased Core Hunter, the villain escaped. The two went to Surge and Stringer's location in a ship graveyard and met with Stormer and Furno. Saving Stringer, they fought through Core Hunter's henchmen but found the villain himself close to assembling the Doom Box. Impulsively, Surge shocked him and the Doom Box was re-formed. However, Arctur broke it and teleported Core Hunter to where the Doom Box was forged, the only place it could truly be re-assembled. Arctur then explained his plan to have Core Hunter assemble the box and then have his Hero Core Remover Tool absorb the Doom Box's energies, rendering it harmless. Once Alpha 1 got there, they met with Rocka, and then Arctur led them into the depths. They confronted Core Hunter and goaded him into activating the Doom Box. As it turned transparent, Breez jumped toward Core Hunter, grabbed his Hero Core Remover Tool and used its power to absorb the Doom Box's energy, ending its threat. However, this left Core Hunter extremely powerful, and he defeated all the Heroes save Surge, who reflected Core Hunter's energies back at the villain, making his body fold in on itself. Breez and the Heroes then returned to Hero Factory with the Doom Box, despite Arctur dying due to an attack by Core Hunter. Breez later returned to the hive planet and managed to capture Thornraxx after a tough fight. Brain Attack For Stormer's meeting discussing the end of apprehending criminals from the Breakout, Breez was sent to find Rocka and did, adding things to the sensor relays. After the meeting, Breez went to train alone with rammers in the training center, saved by Furno who criticized her recklessness as something he'd do. Stormer assigned Breez to monitor deep-space communication, picking up a signal from Captain Aquax of the Valiant that indicated trouble. After the Valiant changed course to collide directly with Hero Factory, Breez and Rocka were given new armor and sent to the Valiant where they breached the hull and entered. Breez detected organic lifeforms, and Rocka sent her to the bridge to talk to Aquax, but met Xera instead. Xera claimed Brains had infested the ship and that he was on the run from them and told Breez to enter the vents. There Breez encountered a Brain but managed to defeat it, and met with Stormer. Using her fighting skills, Breez managed to defeat many Brain-controlled crew-members before getting pinned by Aquax. Xera saved them but then attacked, explaining he only did because Aquax was out of line with Kirch the squad leader. Xera explained that the Brains would make a perfect social order, causing Breez to attack him. Though Kirch had Rocka, Bulk and Furno arrived along with Evo and others in Hero Crafts, forcing Kirch and the Brains to flee where they got incinerated. Breez was onboard the Valiant when it was stopped from colliding with the sun of Makuhero City's system, and she returned to Hero Factory. Abilities and Traits Breez has the ability to communicate with all known types of animals due to a new program in her core. She also has a talent for remaining cool and collected under pressure. She cares deeply for innocent lives everywhere, but she frequently insists that she has no romantic interest in any of her teammates, and that their job as Heroes is what is most important to her. She is confident in her own ability and refuses to be protected by others. Diplomatic in nature, Breez is a fierce fighter when it comes to defending innocents. Breez retained her abilities when she was upgraded to 2.0 form, and was given fire-resistant armor and other upgraded features. She is also skilled in knife and hook throwing. With her newly upgraded armor, Breez now has built-in rocket boots that allow her to fly through the air. Tools Breez carried Energized Dual Boomerangs in her 1.0 form, and later Multi-Tool Blades after being upgraded. Breez was given new armor and weapons to track down Thornraxx, including a double-bladed sabre, a Hex Energy Shield, and a Plasma Gun. She was known to use the shield in conjunction with her rocket boots to add control to her flight. Breez was given new armor, a Bow Staff, and a Spinning Razor Saw Shield to help fight the Brains. Category:Heroes Category:Alpha Team Category:Rookie Division Category:Plasma Gun Users Category:Hex Energy Shield Users